1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for making adhesive bandages and, more particularly, to an adhesive bandage pad module and a method for making adhesive bandage pads.
2. Description of the Background
Adhesive bandage pads have long been used to provide a protective cover for a wound, while isolating the wound from the adhesive used to fasten the bandage to the skin. One type of bandage has a continuous narrow strip of pad material placed transversely across the center of a continuous strip of adhesive backing, and the pad and backing material is then cut along the width of the adhesive backing. This method produces a bandage with a pad that extends to the edges of the adhesive backing. This type of pad is known as a full width pad. Manufacture of a full width pad bandage is straight-forward and known in the art.
A second design places discrete pads onto the center of an adhesive backing. This type of pad, known in the art as an “island pad,” provided adhesive at the edges of the pad. Island pad bandages are currently produced using a “cut and place” method, wherein individual pads are first cut from a strip and then mechanically placed with precision onto an adhesive strip. The cut and place method of making island pads has proven relatively slow and inaccurate. In response, some suppliers moved to “full width” bandages, in order to achieve improved production efficiency. Additionally, “full width” bandage machines, as well as prior “island pad” machines, were often not removable, and thus were difficult to maintain.
Therefore, the need exists for a module and method that can quickly and accurately cut an island pad and transfer it to an adhesive backing to create an adhesive bandage pad at a production efficiency comparable to that achieved in connection with “full width” bandages, and for a module that is removable to provide ease of maintenance.